


Ambition and Determination

by FredGeorge123



Series: Keith and Lance personality swap! But not quite [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And cold and a sometimes but he's valid, Because it's a character study, F/M, Gen, I'll hopefully write one shots that are less trash, Keith and Lance personality swap, Lance is ambitious, Listen only this one is total trash, Maybe the Keith one is less trash, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), keith is so awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGeorge123/pseuds/FredGeorge123
Summary: As for Lance? He was extremely ambitious and determined to become a pilot and was not going to let anyone get in the way of that.He always wanted to fly. As the youngest child, he was constantly doted but also as the youngest child he had to try very hard to accomplish something because, especially since Lance came from a very big family, his older siblings had done just about everything.AKA Keith and Lance personality swap. But not quite.





	Ambition and Determination

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/678988081291265334/  
> This is how they look. This isn't a total personality swap. They still have a mix of each other. It's complicated.

 

Lance McClain always wanted to fly. As the youngest child, he was constantly doted but also as the youngest child he had to try very hard to accomplish something because, especially since Lance came from a very big family, his older siblings had done just about everything.

His oldest brother, Enrico, was extremely handsome and friendly. He became a fire fighter and got married when Lance was 12. He had two children, Rina and Hector. Rosetta, Enrico's wife, was then paralysed in an accident when they were only a year old. Rosetta had an important job to do so Enrico looked after the children until she came back. But then he found out she was in an accident so he rushed there after dropping Rina and Hector with the family. After that, Enrico worked extra hard for the family then so their parents had said that the family could still live with them. Everyone looked after the children while he was at work and took care of Rosetta too. She was a really good listener and loved her children so much. She encouraged Lance to become a pilot.

Sofia was a year younger than Enrico and a accountant which Lance thought was extremely boring. She wasn't married yet and honestly Lance thought she was never going to because there was no one who was going to put up with the world's most stubborn and cold, when not with family (Cold. She was stubborn ten times more at home), woman. She was nicer too Rina and Hector though. Which was unfair because Lance was her brother and he deserved to be treated with respect.

Camellia came next, although she looked even younger than Lance. She was going to become a social worker. She'd often talk about how it was duty to help people. "I mean, do you know how many kids who get orphaned get into houses which are either abusive or don't keep them for long?" She said one time at dinner after announcing she was taking this course. Lance was in his early teens back then, "I swear I saw a kid about Lance's age who had a black eye and hand marks on his skin. He was bleeding and brusied. Everyone was staring at him. And the woman dragging him said, 'I swear this is your fault. There is no way that one child could get into seven bad foster homes. You've been to twelve foster homes, what on Earth is wrong with you?'. The vileness that woman radiated, I wanted to strangle her." Apparently she was going to but at that very moment the woman went inside a huge house with the boy and slammed the door shut which made a huge sound like a gun shot. But also apparently it seemed the shop owners and people who looked like regular customers were used to it. Yeah.... Camellia was valid.

Only two years older than Lance was José, who was the most popular person in college and the class clown. A very different sort of popular class clown. He wanted to become a lawyer which was extremely surprising to... everyone. Lance had choked on his cookie once his older brother announced it. Even Mamá was staring at him as if he had just grown a second head. He was extremely un-lawyerlike. In court, he'd be the one who had a lawyer who he'd look at for an explanation for what to say when the judge asked how he pleaded and the lawyer would mouth 'not guilty' and he'd say 'hot milky'. José also had a trait that he got from his mother, a trait that all his other siblings lacked; if he wanted to hug someone he would, if he wanted to cry he would, if he wanted to say the sappiest thing ever he would.

Abuelita and Abuelito were their dad's parents. Both had taken care of all the kids, and by kids Lance meant everyone younger than Mamá. Abuelito was a journalist who had met Abuelita who was a scholar. And that was all Lance knew. The two had gone with Camellia and Papá to Cuba for two months during the Summer holidays.

Papá was a really joyful and wisecracking man. He got along with José the best because they were the most similar. But Lance got along with Mamá the best so...

Mamá was an amazing cook, listener, cleaner, mother, role model, etc. She was so amazing. They didn't deserve her. Mamá's parents had passed away when she was really young so she had lived with her aunt her entire life until she met their dad and married him. Then her aunt was going to live with them because they just brought a nice house, the very same house they lived in now, but her aunt had a heart attack and died after a few days. She was like a typical mother but that wasn't bad. Not in the slightest.

As for Lance? He was extremely ambitious and determined to become a pilot and was not going to let anyone get in the way of that. That didn't mean that he was all cold and just focused on his studies. In fact, for someone so ambitious, Lance had an average grade, ranging from B and C and the occasional A. José often called him Cuban Rin Matsuoka. And Lance had friends. Okay, acquaintances. And a friend. Hunk Garrett, the boy who lived next door and was best friends with Lance since forever. He kept Lance in line because otherwise Lance would have gotten into fights and would be often in trouble. Hunk was the opposite of him in every way. But that some how worked. ENFP and ESTP friendship. Who would have thought? But, to be honest, Hunk could make friends with everyone.

 

  
Lance McClain remembered when he got his Garrison acceptance letter. He had worked extremely hard, extremely, to get into it. Hunk already had gotten accepted which was unfair because Lance had gave his application first. That had gotten him to feel insecure and afraid that he wasn't going to be accepted. Lance often fell into his inferior complex when things seemed to go bad or wrong of what seemed to be because of him.

So when Camellia shouted that there was a letter for him then he nearly fell on his face running down the stairs. Then he nearly fell over Ria and Hector trying to run into the kitchen. Then he actually fell on José when getting grabbing the letter from him once Lance saw that he was holding it. He had ripped it open and adjusted himself to sit on top of José and quickly read it.

"'MrLanceMcClainYouHaveBeenAcceptedToGoToTheGalaxyGarrison'YES!" One of the best moments of his life. He then did what everyone would have done. He went to Hunk running looking extremely excited.

"Hunk! Hunk! Hunk! Guess what happened?!" He shouted looking excited. Hunk looked shocked and then rubbed his eyes. He punched himself and yelped.

"Okay so this isn't a dream so that means that you got accepted into the Garrison with me because there is no other way that the most sarcastic, done with everyone and irate person I know is looking happy for once."

"I'm going to ignore the rest of that statement and just say that yes, I have. Isn't that great?"

Hunk then engulfed him into a huge bear hug and lifted him off the ground. But Alnce was not going to let his happiness perish after only three minutes so he just accepted the huge.

"That's so great Lance. We might even get on the same team again!"

Lance hummed in agreement and then got confused. "Again? When have we been on the same team?"

"When we played that game as kids where we got put into the same pilot team."

"..."

Hunk was way too pure for them. But Lance was never going to say that. He had a reputation to uphold. He would lose all respect from... himself. Hunk didn't respect him. They were like brothers but that didn't mean that respect had anything to do with anything.

Hunk's mother and younger sisters were out to watch a movie so Hunk was at home alone. And he had made brownies. Fresh chocolatey, gooey, yummy, Hunk-made brownies. So Lance took the entire plate a stuffed on into his mouth.

"Hey! Those are for your whole family!" Hunk scolded him.

"Not anymore," Lance said with his mouth, "Think of it as a present for getting into the Garrison."

"I wasn't planning on getting you a present."

Lance sighed. "You cynical, underrated little pest." Hunk just shrugged.

The front door than opened and José and Sofia barged in.

"Come in," Hunk muttered.

Camellia and José suddenly grabbed a brownie from the plate and stuffed it in. Hunk sighed.

"Please take some if you like," Hunk murmured.

"What was all the commotion about?" Sofia said,Mer mouth full as she reached for another brownie and Lance slapped her hand.

"Hunk made these specially for me. I got into the Galaxy Garrison," Lance said dismissively trying to hide his grin.

"ALRIGHT!" José suddenly engulfed Lance in a hug and spun him around. "That's great, I'm actually happy for you Rin Matsuoka, you got accepted into Hogwarts and are gonna play Qudditch!"

"First of all," Lance said muffledly, "I can't breathe. Secondly, this is way more serious than Qudditch. I'll hopefully become a fight pilot and that'll be perfect 'cause then I can-"

"Sh.... Don't ruin the moment," José said.

So Lance had to just hang there until José got tired or someone else interrupted. But José was strong as a bull so Camellia took pity on her youngest brother and told José off.

They went home after getting Hunk to make more brownies and eating them. Then they went home bringing Hunk along because he was like family to everyone and Rina and Hector loved him more than they loved Lance which was saying something. Lance wasn't as cold as Sofia but he wasn't as warm as José. He was known to be sarcastic, reserved and aloof only slightly more tolerant with his family and warmer and friendlier with them, the serious and snappy kid who was way too determined to get to where he wanted. Sofia joked that he was a Slytherin but José, who wouldn't ever let anyone make errors, said that Lance didn't have the cunning, cleverness, resourcefulness, self-preservation, fraternity and knack for breaking the rules. So he said Lance was a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. How he was a Hufflepuff, Lance had no idea. Gryffindor? Maybe? He wasn't a Potterhead. Sofia had shoved José and called him nerd after that. But anyway, so Lance was cold and dripping with sarcasm but he was extremely good with Rina and Hector. And any kids he liked and knew him. Any kids apart from them were little brats with big mouths.

"Mamá, mamá, the best thing ever happened to me!" Lance shouted once they got back home. He hold his mother's hands and spun her around the kitchen.

"Well my love, you being happy is enough for me! Especially since you're never this happy," she said as Lance stopped spinning her around and decided to get an apple from the fruit basket.

"I got accepted at the Garrison!" He grinned with his eyes widened. His mother gasped and her eyes sparkled.

"Really?!"

"It's the best thing that's happened to me!"

"Well this calls for a party. Not everyday a son of mine gets into the biggest flight school and the most important one. We'll have it as soon as the others come back from Cuba! Oh I'm going to miss you so much! You have to write letters everyday and keep your phone on 24/7 to talk." She buried her face in his chest and wailed, her shoulders shaking.

"Mamá... I'm not gone yet..." He said weakly. He hated when his mother cried. Especially since she did when she was emotional.

"All my babies are grown up. I'm so old."

"You only look in your thirties though," José commented, "Papá looks in his sixties."

Their mother wailed, "I swear if you don't talk as often as possible then I'll go all the way over to the Garrison to kick your butt unless there is valid reason."

"I will, hopefully. I mean I shouldn't have a reason not to. It's not like I'm going to be kidnapped by a huge robotic kitty."

 

Lance McClain remembered his first day at the Garrison. He felt so happy although he didn't lose his composure. He was here to remain calm and get into fighter class with Hunk as his engineer. They were wearing their uniforms and had their bags. Iverson had instructed the first years to go to their dormitories. Hunk had ditched him to look if he saw Matt Holt, one of the smartest students of the Garrsion who Hunk had admired after hearing about him for five minutes. Lance couldn't blame Hunk for having a role model. Takashi Shirogane was an amazing pilot, unbeatable, extraordinary, none were like him, no one could reach his standards-

"That kid, what's his name again, beated one of Shirogane's records at his entrance test."  
"Yeah, like I saw that kid and he couldn't have been older than sixteen, I swear. He was so small and nervous-looking, I thought he was an engineer."

"I haven't seen him ever since though..."

It was two commanders saying this, thinking no one could hear them. Lance could and he felt his jaw drop and he froze. Someone who beat Shirogane in something on his first try? How...?

BANG!

Lance fell his bag ripping from all the books finally and his head was spinning. He looked at the person who had bumped into him.

"HEY! Watch where're you going!" Lance shouted angrily.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry- I'm so sorry- Are you okay?!- I'm so sorry- I'm so clumsy- Sorry-" the voice was the of a young boy who looked even younger than Lance, to be honest. He was still apologising as he tried to stand up. The boy looked Korean (A/N: I keep my head canons you keep yours) had black hair slightly long and huge purple (?!) eyes which were wide in panic. He tried to pick up Lance's books but kept dropping one after adding one to the pile. A pile which was six books high. Lance took the books from the boy's hands.

"How old are you?" Lance asked, slightly rudely and narrowing his eyes. At the same time, the boy exclaimed, "You're Latino!"

Lance stared at the boy who then realised that it was an awkward thing to say. He chuckled anxiously and rubbed his neck, "Sorry...?" He gave a nervous grin hoping Lance would buy it. Nope, Lance would not.

"Oh, I'm sixteen, you?" The boy asked.

Lance ignored the question. By the way, Lance was also sixteen. So was Hunk.

"How come you don't look sixteen?"

"How come you don't look valid?" The boy shot back pouting angrily. Then his eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean it! By the way, I just learnt the meaning last week, pretty cool? Sorry..."

Lance rolled his eyes and stood up with his books in his hands. "Dork..." He muttered and then walked away leaving the boy to himself.

That kid wasn't going to survive a weak. Probably some loser who has lived in a bubble his whole life and has no idea of the real world. Like who else could he be? The kid the commanders were talking about? An orphan who has jumped from foster home to foster home? Half-alien? Lance chuckled to himself. It was more likely that Lance would be fighting evil along with Hunk, that kid, Takashi Shirogane and some gremlin.

And who said he didn't have any creativity?

"Couldn't find him anywhere," A voice Lance would recognise anywhere said. Hunk walked up to Lance.

"Do you know how he looks like?" Lance snickered.

Hunk looked Lance dead in the eye and said in a straight dead voice, "Yes."

Lance and Hunk walked up to their dormitory and started setting up their things.

"Why are carrying all your books?"

"Why do you think?"

"To hide your resting you-know-what face?" Hunk chuckled.

Lance scowled. Then he heard a voice, which he had heard in many interview of the person behind the voice, a few feet away.

He scrambled to the door and opened it slightly peering outside.

"What happened?" Hunk asked looking through the door with him.

"Takashi Shirogane..." Lance scanned the hall for him and... Yes! There he was. With... With... With...

"Okay, Keith so which one is your dorm?" The legend, the amazing, one of a kind, perfect Takashi Shirogane said to.... To... To...

"No way..." Lance's jaw dropped and he stared.

"Um... thirty-nine... I think it's a few more dormitories away, Shirogane," the boy was immersed in his student ID card.

"Hey, Keith? You know you can call me Shiro?"

'Keith' blinked and looked surprised. He stopped for a second.

"Uh... Okay? What about Takashi?"

This time Shirogane stopped. Keith realised this and started apologising panickedly.

"No, it's okay. But let's stick with Shiro, okay?"

Keith nodded, flushed with his books in front of his face.

"I knew you had potential to come to the Garrison," Shirogane grinned, "When I was sent to your high school, I knew you were something special. I can't believe your teachers and social worker honestly. You were amazing at the simulator. You beat one of the high scores at the first time. Once you are more familiar then you'll probably beat all of them."

Keith flushed even more and muttered some thing. Shirogane didn't seem to hear as the both walked away.

Lance stared even after they were long gone.

 

Lance McClain remembered the first time he found out he wasn't in fight class but instead in-

"Cargo?!" Lance shouted, his eyes widening. Hunk grimaced.

"Sorry, buddy," he tried to comfort him, "I mean, there's a drop out every year. You're right next in line! I bet it'll be Ray Wilde. He's such a delinquent. I don't even know how he got in."

"I'm not even going to be in a team with you..." Lance said weakly. He couldn't believe it. He had worked so hard for weeks. He had studied so much and didn't sleep all night on every second weekend. What other student could beat that? Wilde? He spent all class throwing paper planes behind the teacher's back? Carrie? She spent all her time applying lipgloss and mascara. Kogane? He just had everything coming to him. Iverson praised him, he hung out with Shirogane on the extremely rare occasions he was outside his dorm or the library when it wasn't class time, all the students admired him even though he didn't interact with them. It seems like after his conversation with Lance, he had lost all confidence to talk to another human being.

Lance snapped his pencil and growled.

 

Lance McClain remembered the first event of the entire chain or series of events which led to this. He'd recognise that mullet anywhere. It wasn't exactly a mullet but he felt extremely bitter toward it's owner and so wouldn't care how childish this name was.

"Go to hell, Kogane, not everything is about you," he had said angrily as the other boy tried to get Shirogane. Hunk wearily looked at everyone on the floor.

Keith was wearing a baggy green jacket with a white hoodie and sneakers with a little bit of red. He also wore red leggings and a white shirt with a bit of red on the opening. He also wore a fanny pack. It was the first time Lance had actually seen Keith in anything casual. Lance looked at his clothes for a second. He was wearing a blue jacket which reached to his chest and had a yellow stripe across and a white collar. He also wore denim pants, fingerless gloves and boots with a little blue. Blue was his favourite colour.

"Oooh... Well, I'm on a tight schedule but I guess if you strangers can hurry..." He wasn't as awkward seeming as back then but he still is in a bubble, Lance scoffed.

"What's your name?" He had the indecency to ask. Lance felt like if Keith would have beat him up then he still would have felt less worse then now.

"Lance McClain, remember?" Keith stared as if waiting for some sort of a punchline.

"We were rivals...?" No change in expression. That little-

"You know..." Lance was feeling more awkward and self-conscious by the second. Hunk looked unimpressed.

"Well... Quickly now-" Suddenly Keith's eyes widened and he stopped smiling. "Oh... You're a cargo pilot, right?"

"Fighter class. Would've expected someone less gullible and naïve to drop out."

"Congrats? It seemed you wanted to get into- Oh no..." Keith's eyes widened and he suddenly started running. Which caused the others to run. To Keith's hover bike. With Shiro.

Keith suddenly started the engine as soon as they all got on. Lance closed his eyes and swore under his breath.

 

Lance McClain remembered the first time he saw Blue.

After Shiro woke up and they went back inside this old shack where Keith has been living for a year (Mamá would have thrown a fit), Keith had made a connection with these sort of mountains or whatever and Hunk's drawing of signals and had taken them into this cave. Lance wasn't having a good week. First he got told off by Iverson for crashing the simulator and now he was falling into the ground...

And now there was a huge blue lion inside this... Hive patterned something! Lance didn't know! He honestly did not know and did not sign up for this!

Keith tapped the huge barrier. Again. And again. And again. And again. And aga-

"Give it up already! It's not going to open!" Lance leaned on the barrier. "Honestly, this-" The barrier suddenly vanished. Which made Lance fall. Keith stifled a giggle and Lance glared at him. He got up and looked at the lion. And they went in.

And the lion went psycho. It flew way too fast. And the worse part was that everyone else thought Lance was the one driving.

 

Lance McClain remembered the first time he saw Princess Allura of Altea.

They were inside this sort of... Castle? And it looked like it was pretty advanced and stuff. He wasn't a tech nerd. They had Pidge and Hunk.

Suddenly a pod opened up and a figure fell down. And Lance had been taught by his mother that it wouldn't hurt him to do something nice once in a while. So he caught and figure.

And huge true blue eyes with a sprinkle of pink and purple inside them and with long eyelashes stared into his dark blue eyes. It was a lady. With long white hair and dark skin. She wore a sort of princess dress which suited her well and she wore a circlet with a pretty gem that matched her eyes. And she had these markings which were pink and stood out brightly-

What. The. Hell. Was. Wrong. With. Him?

His mother had never given him advice for this situation but when ever she gave girl advice then he would scoff and say he was way too focused on his ambitions to even look at a girl but he was so wrong and no one could blame him for this because this girl was the most beautiful woman ever to exist and honestly Lance could not believe it and she was right there and he swore his face was burning and she was saying something but Lance could not comprehend it because he was too busy staring at her and-

"OW!" She pinned him by his eyes demanding something. But Lance could not hear her. He was smitten. He was so smitten. He was-

Wait, he couldn't be smitten. He was Lance McClain who kept his studies first so he could graduate the Garrison and become a commanding officer. He couldn't just fall for an alien girl he just met even though she was the most beautiful being to exist.

"London Bridge goes falling down, falling down, falling down..." Hunk smirks and snickers at Lance who glared at him in return. Who said he needed a best friend? He just needed to get back to the Garrsion and everything would be alright.

He was so wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this trash!


End file.
